Republica Centurii
The Republica Centurii is a company owned by Brancerro that was aligned with the Imperatrix Centurii as well as the Cult of Ofaxsacspl. It would also be a part of the Alliance, helping in many ways to stop the Eternal Empire. Ranks The Republica Centurii had many ranks in their corporate structure, but the most prominent ones were of the two branches, the manufacturing and trading branches. Manufacturing Branch Ranks * Vendor * Peddler * Smith * Craftsman * Board Member Trading Branch Ranks * Vendor * Merchant * Caravan * Exchange Viceroy * Board Member Founding Brancerro was the brother of a Jedi named Ushmead, and would grow jealous of him. This caused him to go under Sith training with Darth Ofaxsacspl. Brancerro would fail at his training, escaping Korriban thanks to Riviembis and Arfinyn. He would then inherit his father's company. Trade Deals After many years of the company existing under a name that has been wiped from most records, Brancerro heard about Riviembis joining the Imperatrix Centurii, and renamed his company so that they could get a deal faster with the Imperatrix Centurii. However, they couldn't get a meeting with Rallenthas. This caused Brancerro to have to go to drastic measures, sending Rallenthas anonymous coordinates of a Republic cloning facility that Brancerro had been told about by Ushmead. Ushmead's apprentice was stationed there, but the Imperatrix Centurii sent Riviembis to deal with the facility. Riviembis would kill everyone there, sending the cloning data to Brancerro. Brancerro would then hear that Ofaxsacspl had founded a cult, and Brancerro knew that he would be a target of the cult. Brancerro sent the cloning data to Ofaxsacspl's apprentice, Szallath, who would build the machine and create a clone army. The Republica Centurii would then be caught in a deal with the cult, but would use this to their advantage. They would still not get a meeting with Darth Drel'ossord when he became Regent of the Imperatrix Centurii, although almost no one met the Regent. Still, Brancerro would finally tell Riviembis he wished to ally with the Imperatrix, and the Republica Centurii would be brought into the rebellion against Drel'ossord. This alliance would be helped by one of the highest ranking rebels, Jaxiz, because his brother Jaksiv, was one of the Board Members of the Republica Centurii. A group of Soundblaster clones were put in charge of watching over the deals between the two Centurii organizations, this group including the clone that would later become the Grand Admiral. Preparing For War The Republica Centurii would make many things for the Imperatrix Centurii, mostly weapons and armor, that they would originally claim was for fighting Drel'ossord and Ofaxsacspl, but there is reason to believe there was another cause of this weapon production. Growing Tension Brancerro would finally regain complete contact with his brother two years after the Republica Centurii allied with the Imperatrix Centurii. Ushmead would help them find Ofaxsacspl's location, and Brancerro would send some of his soldiers to help Ushmead and Riviembis. Ushmead would be thought dead after this, but he was actually saved by Ofaxsacspl. Still, Brancerro started to grow a hatred for the Imperatrix Centurii for their involvement in his brother's supposed death. He sent spies to send the Imperial loyalists in the Centurii, mostly ones that were having second thoughts on the takeover by Riviembis, to break off from the Centurii and start a war. This would work, and the independent Centurii members would ask the Republica Centurii to create non-lethal weapons for them so they didn't kill their friends, because they didn't want this war, but the Republica Centurii refused. Traitors Both sides of the war would fight many times, the final battle being on the planet of Hoth. Both sides would bring their entire armies to this battle, but the independents would be missing a group. They called for the help of the Republica Centurii, but they were nowhere to be found. The battle started, and many Republica Centurii ships arrived. Both sides would believe that the Republica Centurii was there for them, but neither were right. The Republica Centurii would begin attacking both sides, and this caused all Imperatrix Centurii members to flee alone. This broke up the Imperatrix Centurii for two years, and started a time of prosperity for the Republica Centurii in the Quiet Era. Peace Doesn't Last The Republica Centurii would find a peaceful quiet without the Imperatrix Centurii breathing down their neck. They would begin producing non-lethal weapons now that they had the funding from the Republic, and the Cult of Ofaxsacspl would seemingly be gone as well. Attacked The Republica Centurii had a base on Coruscant that also served as a cantina. Unknown to the Republica Centurii, the Imperatrix Centurii had been reformed by Destney and Net'skebio. Tre'lod'invar would be sent on many missions against the Republica Centurii, including many attempts on Brancerro's life, although he would not succeed much in these missions, only gaining a single spy inside the Republica Centurii. Notable Members The Republica Centurii's member list would mostly be kept a secret, but there are some that are known to the Imperatrix Centurii perhaps too well. Brancerro Brancerro was the CEO of the company, and was the main person the Imperatrix Centurii would deal with. He fought against and with the Centurii many times, and was the one to ally with the Cult of Ofaxsacspl. Ushmead While not technically part of the Republica Centurii, it was a family business and Ushmead would work with the Republica Centurii on many occasions. Tror'tirr The Twi'lek apprentice of Ofaxsacspl, Tror'tirr would work for the Republica Centurii for a few years as an ambassador for the cult. He was tortured many times by Gribeso, and would later be killed by him on Yavin 4. D The Spy for the Imperatrix Centurii's name has mostly been wiped from the records, but the code name D still can be found. This spy helped make sure the Imperatrix Centurii was not completely destroyed when the Republica Centurii betrayed them in the war, and would help to feed information to the reformed Centurii. She was killed when Ofaxsacspl found out about her. Fomraeusas A General in the Republic military, Fomraeusas became close to Brancerro and started working for the Republica Centurii as head of security. He would fight the Centurii many times, mostly Gribeso. During the previously mentioned fight on Yavin 4, Fomraeusas would knock Riviembis off of a bridge and nearly kill her, but he would also be knocked off by Gribeso. Jaksiv The brother of Jaxiz, Jaksiv was the second-in-command of the Republica Centurii for most of it's time, but after they betrayed the Imperatrix Centurii he was not seen with them. He would help forge relations between the two organizations, and would attend some Imperatrix Centurii meetings. Jollife The sister of Jaxiz and Jaksiv, Jollife would not do much, but would help relations a bit.Category:Groups